Karkat Break Sollux's Fever
by Anaki Starsong
Summary: Sollux is pretty sick, but Karkat has been reading up on how to break a fever.


Karkat: Break Sollux's Fever

"KK?" Sollux's voice was weak and raspy, his lips chapped and his tone altered from his stuffed up sinuses. The troll squinted his bloodshot eyes towards the pale light that poured through the open door, framing a shorter troll who stood there. Sollux propped himself up on his elbow, the bed barely creaking under his sickly weight.

"Yeah fuckass, it's me," Karkat's voice didn't match his words. He sounded more exhausted than angry.

"Don't come near me," Sollux pulled the blanket over his head and buried his face into the pillow, "I told you I wath thick."

Karkat carefully knelt next to the bed and pulled the blanket back, Sollux was so weak he couldn't keep a grip on it, "How long have you been like this?"

"A week?" Sollux's gaze was glassy, "Maybe more."

Karkat put his hand to the other trolls forehead and pulled it back immediately with a curse, "Fuck! God damn it you're burning up!"

"Aww, KK," Sollux chuckled weakly, "It'th been tho long thince you told me I wath hot."

"Noofwiffer," Karkat rolled his eyes.

Suddenly there was a loud growling and the house rumbled making Sollux stir, "Shit, I need to feed him before he tearth the building apart."

"Oh no you don't," Karkat pushed Sollux back onto the bed.

"But," Sollux began to protest as the door creaked open and a soft clacking noise reached his ears.

"Yeah," Karkat turned to the tall shadowy figure in the doorway, "You remember how? I'll take care of this one."

Carb dad clicked a few more times then left to feed Sollux's lusus. Karkat turned back to the troll in the bed, sizing up the situation before getting up. When Sollux whined and feebly grabbed for the troll, Karkat lightly shook him off.

"I'll be right back," Karkat rolled his eyes, "God, leave it to me to have to take pity on you and fucking make sure you get better."

It was only a few moments till Karkat returned, a steaming bowl of grubbroth soup in one hand, some pills and water in the other, and a moist towel draped across his wrist. Sollux shuffled over to make room as Karkat sat on the edge of the bed. After setting down the supplies, the Cancer helped his weakened friend sit up, propped up by some pillows before handing him the water and the medication. After he was sure Sollux had swallowed the pills, Karkat handed the soup to his friend. When the troll nearly dropped it, Karkat sighed and took the bowl. Lifting it to Sollux's mouth, Karkat tipped the vessel ever so slightly so the yellow blood could slowly gulp down the warm broth. As Sollux downed the warm soup, color began to return to his cheeks and his forehead relaxed as the pills kicked in.

Karkat helped his friend stretch back out after he was done, then took the damp cloth and placed it firmly to Sollux's brow. Little tongues of steam rose from where the liquid evaporated quickly. Karkat frowned when Sollux winced.

"I'm cold," Sollux complained and pushed away the washcloth.

"But your burning up," Karkat tried to put the damn cloth back but Sollux moved his head away.

Growling Karkat stood up and stripped off his shirt. Reaching for the button of his pants he grumbled, "Scoot over."

"KK?"

"You're cold, right?" Karkat stepped out of his pants and lifted the covers of the bed to slide in with Sollux, "Well I'm a fucking furnace. We'll break this fever any way we can."

Sollux immediately curled into Karkat as their bare skin touched. He wasn't kidding. Karkat's flesh was hot to the touch and Sollux was so glad for the added warmth. Karkat pulled the blankets up around them and looped an arm around the other troll, pulling him tightly against his chest. Sollux began to relax against his friend. Suddenly a wave of endorphins coursed through his body, emanating from one of the horns on top of his head.

"KK," Sollux moaned as he felt a warm tongue curl around the base of one of his larger horns, "What are you doing?"

"You know how fucking hard it is not to pity the shit out of you right now, you pathetic little grub?" Karkat let his teeth graze lightly along the pliable base of one of Sollux's horns, eliciting a moan from the troll, "Besides, we need to break your fever, and I've read that sometimes this can help."

"Heh," Sollux weakly laughed, "You read?"

"Shut up," Karkat gently nipped at the horn making Sollux yelp slightly before returning to licking and nuzzling the soft cartilage. The hand he had wrapped around the yellow blood he let drift to Sollux's nipples and gently pinch and rub them. Sollux moaned and pushed his body against Karkat's even more, feeling Karkat's growing bulge press against his lower back.

Sollux carefully readjusted himself so that Karkat's bulge was rubbing against his nook instead, not penetrating but still sending more waves of endorphins coursing through him, small bolts of heat shooting into his own growing bulge. Unable to reach his horns with his tongue, Karkat shifted his hand up to play with them, his mouth sucking and nipping at Sollux's neck. The Cancer's other hand left Sollux's nipples and snaked its way down to grip his matesprit's bulge. Sollux moaned and trust involuntarily into his lover's hand. Karkat pushed his own bulge against Sollux's nook, making the other trolls hips rock forward and slick slide through Karkat's warm fingers. Sollux groaned as Karkat rocked his hips faster and pinched his horn's base.

"KK?" Sollux keened desperately.

"Cum for me," Karkat's voice was husky and thick with lust and that was all Sollux could handle.

Rocking his hips in one final thrust, Sollux emptied himself between Karkat's tight fingers, moaning as waves of pleasure washed over him and a sheen of sweat covered his body. He collapsed back against Karkat who took his clean hand and felt his forehead.

"Worked like a charm," Karkat purred, "We broke your fever."

Sollux could feel strength returning to his limbs and the ever present chill was replaced with a searing warmth, "Thankth KK."

Karkat kissed Sollux's neck playfully, "Come on, grubfuck, let's get you to the ablution trap, then into your recuperacoon. The sopor will do you good."

"Only if I get to take care of thith," Sollux chucked as Karkat yelped when spindly fingers wrapped around his still hard bulge, "My ablution trap is big enough for two."

Karkat nipped at Sollux's neck and helped his matesprit out of bed and towards the bathroom. If Sollux was being playful, Karkat knew everything was going to be ok.


End file.
